Mutual Interests
by LinumiIsLove
Summary: Partial AU: Su returns from finding herself and wishes to patch things up with Lin. Set a year to year and a half post Linzin breakup. This is a super lemony/smutty/NSFWy whatever you wanna refer to it as fic (that all starts chapter 4). Also, my first ever fic. IDEK what I'm doing so... enjoy? [I swear this'll be updated again soon, I'm just busy lately]
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

1. I own nothing of Legend of Korra/Avatar. © Nickolodeon and respective owners therein.

2. This was encouraged by a friend. This is a partial AU, mostly canon events implied except for Lin and Su in this are trying to work out their problems before Toph leaves. At the time of this piece, Bumi is 35, Lin is 30, and Suyin is 23. I placed the linzin breakup when Lin was 29, so it has been 1-1.5 years since that occurred. Su returned from 'finding herself' and Toph has yet to leave. Lin is employed for the police force under Toph but hasn't climbed too far in rank. Su and Lin's relationship is at a difficult stage where Su wishes to try and patch things up but Lin is willing to try, although she is skeptical. Bumi is in the military, currently on leave and staying at Air Temple Island temporarily until he ships out again. While there, he found that Su is back and wanted to see how she was doing.

Bumi walked up to the door which corresponded to the address on the piece of paper he had written down from the conversation he had with his Auntie Toph earlier in the week. Walking up to the door, he knocked a couple times and waited. Getting no response, he knocked again harder. Again, he received no response and figured she must have been out. Turning to leave he took a step when the door flung open and he was swiftly hugged from behind.

"Bumi! How are you?! I didn't know you were coming over how are you I haven't seen you in so long how's the military why are you here?" Suyin rambled questions off as she led him inside and nearly threw him to the couch. She plopped next to him, her hair wrapped in a towel – clearly he had arrived and interrupted her in the shower or just getting finished with one.

"Oh, I'm good. I have a two week leave I had to take so I'm in town and heard you were back. Figured I'd stop-" Su put her finger on his lips.

"I was making tea, want some?" she asked, standing and heading to the kitchenette before he could even reply. He sat there, dumbfounded at her behavior. Su took a little tray back and set it on the coffee table. "Sugar?" she again acted without his answer and placed two cubes of sugar in the cup before pouring the tea and handing it to him. Su adjusted how she was sitting to have her calves under her and leaned against the back of the couch. "SO!" she exclaimed suddenly, "Any love interests in the military yet? I bet you have a girl in every port, don't you?!" she playfully hit his arm with a classic display of Beifong love.

Bumi took a sip of his tea and smiled, "No… There was this girl in Kyoshi Island that I was sweet on, but I shipped out before we could even go on a date… That was four years ago now. Nobody since then." He looked down into his tea briefly before taking another sip, trying to not answer too many questions about himself. "Uh… What about you? How're things? Anyone you meet while… uh… travelling?"

She smiled, "Well, a few. Nothing serious ever though. I just had a few crushes, a few… 'dates' now and then." she said the word 'date' in an odd way that made Bumi suspicious of just how much Su had grown up since he had last seen her. "I'm officially on the market now!" she laughed and nearly spilled her tea. "I want to meet someone soon. That's why I came back! Do something with my life that's more permanent than drifting about. But between you and me?" she leaned in and whispered, "I still want to just goof around for a few more years, it's too fun to quit cold-turkey!"

He felt a little strange talking to her about the subject, and finished his tea. Before he could set it down, she had already plunked another two sugar cubes in and poured more for him. "Oh… thanks." He took a sip at the risk of burning his tongue just so he wouldn't have to answer another question.

"Do you think Lin's hot?" she asked out of the blue. He burned his tongue quite a bit more than he expected when he gulped half his tea down in one sip and coughed heavily.

"What-?" he managed, setting his tea down. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and pretended to be… offended seemed to be the correct term for how he looked. "Su… she's dating my _brother_!"

Su got a mischievous smile and shook her head side to side slowly. "Nu-uh! Not anymore!" she said excitedly, much to Bumi's surprise.

"What… what do you mean?" he asked, unsure of whether or not she was teasing him for a shocking answer.

"I found out yesterday! They broke up about a year ago! Apparently it was _quite_ the spectacle!" she smiled and for the first time took a sip of her tea.

He sat there without saying anything for a minute, his mouth partly open. Su gently knocked on his forehead.

"Hellooooo, anyone there?"

He blinked a few times in response and looked at Su, "Uh, yeah. I just… I didn't expect to hear that." He coughed again, this one fake to cover his discomfort at the conversation.

She nudged his ribs with her elbow and set down her tea, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you think Lin is hot?!" she smiled and clearly wasn't going to let the subject drop.

"I… uh well that is… I think…" he stammered, "Your sister's attractive, yes…"

"I _knew_ it!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up and pressing further back into the couch.

Suddenly she changed the conversation back to the military and travelling, and he found that they had been to a few of the same places. After a grand total of nearly three hours, he had to leave for a prior engagement with his sister to catch up and promised to be back soon to continue their chat. What he didn't know, was that Su was up to something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a long day of work under her what she insisted in her mind must be becoming senile mother, Lin made her way to her patrol car to take home for the night. It hadn't been a good day, and her mother hounding her as if she wasn't capable of doing her job had made it all the worse. All she wanted to do was get home, relax with a glass of wine or spirits, she'd even take a beer. Lin made her way to the RCPD garage and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that the squads were all gone, not a single one left in its designated parking spot. Mouth agape, she turned and looked around, seeing nobody in the garage. She wondered if it was a trick, some gag at her expense to play off her anger that the rest of the department undoubtedly knew about. Spotting a radio she headed over to find up what was going on.

She clicked it on and held the mic to her mouth, "Dispatch this is Beifong, what the hell? Where're all the squads?!" she let go of the send button to get a static-y reply of "Beifong, Dispatchhh. Holdup at 27th and Kyoshi. All on duty units responding. Over and out." She practically threw the radio and stormed out of the garage and hailed a cab.

This time she literally threw something, her payment for the fare, at the front of the cab and gave the address to her apartment. She'd taken cabs from work to her apartment before, and knew the exact fare total. Lin sat back in the seat and crossed her arms over her armor piece, sighing deeply.

After a few minutes she exited the cab and felt bad, turning to apologize for throwing the money and gave the driver an extra few yuans for the trouble. She headed up the stairs and opened the main door, finally making it up the couple flights of stairs to her apartment door-

The door was ajar and she immediately slid her metallic blade to ready position. With the blade, she tapped the door open and found literally _every_ light on in the apartment. She sighed and retracted the blade to its housing. "Su?" she called, knowing the only person who'd break into an apartment and leave every light on and only ransack the kitchen of all things would have to be her sister.

"Lin! Hey!" Su called from the kitchen, standing from behind the counter she was looking under. "I was gonna call… but I sort of didn't want to. So. I made dinner!" she smiled, nodding towards at least seven dirty pans and pots on the stove.

"Oh… uh, thanks…" Lin replied with feigned enthusiasm. She went over to her sister to get plates and silverware but was intercepted by a tight hug, causing Lin to grumble.

If Su heard her near silent protests at the contact, she ignored them. Apparently 'finding herself' meant completely ignoring personal space. "Um. Sorry. About everything." Su finally said, backing away slightly. She'd only talked to Lin twice since getting back, and their relationship wasn't exactly in the same condition as when they were little kids. But, to her credit, Lin had allowed for a sliver of forgiveness to shine through. They had agreed to try and work things out for now.

Lin finally was able to grab two plates and set them aside for Su to use. "I know, Su." she said, not entirely in acceptance of the apology, but not entirely in rejection of it. She sighed at her younger sister quietly.

"I made teriyaki steak and rice!" Su exclaimed, suddenly filled with energy once more and filling both plates.

"Teriyaki steak and rice took you seven pots and pans to make…?" Lin muttered under her breath.

"Well at first I was going to do noodles and then I was going to do chicken and then I was thinking about dessert and then I wanted to make something unique but it didn't turn out well and then there was only steak and rice left in the kitchen…"

"You cooked _all_ my food?!"

"Uh… well no… I didn't finish the chicken so it isn't _cooked_ necessarily." Su shrugged innocently and walked over to the table.

Lin put her forehead in her palm and rubbed the bridge of her nose for a minute but then decided it would be best to let it go. She could always buy food later. "Thanks for dinner…" she forced herself to say as she walked over to sit down as well.

"You're welcome!" Su beamed, smiling wildly at her sister. The meal started off surprisingly quiet for them, much to Lin's pleasure, until Su suddenly started to stare at her.

"What is it?" Lin asked in reply to the look.

"Oh nothing…" Su smiled and looked away.

"What is it?!" Lin yelled, before she caught herself and repeated calmer, "What is it, Su?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all…" she took a bite of food and smiled again, "That is… unless you call Bumi finding you hot nothing…" she went back to eating.

Lin blinked slowly, "Ex-excuse me?"

"Bumi thinks you're H. O. T. Hot. Sexy. Attractive was the word he used but I know what he meant. He wants you." Su said as if it was some random everyday conversation.

Lin didn't know what to say or how to react. "I…" was all she managed to say.

"I told him to come over." Su added off-hand.

"You WHAT?!" Lin screamed at her, forgetting about being nice to her sister. "Su… why would you _do_ that?!" she asked, her voice failing her.

Su shrunk into her chair with a sad look on her face, "I… I know you've been lonely and after Tenzin and you and… I… I just…" tears came to her eyes. "I just wanted to help…"

Lin looked at her baby sister, now a full grown woman, but couldn't help but see the little girl that she used to know and love in that moment and all her anger about it was gone. She hugged Su, "It's ok… I guess. I just wish you had told me. And _called_ to tell me you were going to burn all my food." Lin laughed lightly at her own attempt at humor, and Su smiled.

"So… you're not mad?" Su asked quietly.

For a few moments Lin didn't know what to say. "No… I guess I'm not really mad. I just don't know why you told him that! And to come over here? Su I'm… I mean…"

"So you _don't_think Bumi's hot?" she asked.

"Um. I." she bit her lower lip slightly.

"That's what I thought." Su said confidently, her tears miraculously gone without a trace of ever having been there in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With a deep breath Bumi finally managed to make himself head up the staircase to the apartment Lin lived in and knock on the door softly. He didn't know how Su had talked him into this. One minute they're talking about the world again like the other day, the next she's telling him to show up at Lin's place and he couldn't say anything before the subject was changed yet again. He cleared his throat and knocked more confidently, and Su opened the door.

"Oh! Bumi! Hi. Um, come in! We were _just_ talking about you!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, locking it behind him. He walked with her and was yet again finding himself being shoved onto a couch.

"Um. So what's going on?" Bumi asked, looking around.

"Well, Lin's in the other room and I'm just here waiting for you!" she smiled, grabbing a bottle he hadn't noticed was even on the countertop in the first place. "You like drinks, right? Everyone likes drinks. Sailors like drinks." she rambled as she poured whatever it was in three glasses. "I learned a thing or two about drinks when I was gone!" she smiled and set them in front of him. Lin walked in from the other room in casual wear, a tank top and some shorts – actually somewhat similar to what Su was wearing, granted less girly looking of a shirt than Su's.

She stopped when she saw Bumi sitting on her couch but then continued walking, "Um… Hey Bumi."

"Hey." he replied.

Lin went to sit next to Su, who promptly scooted over into Lin's way so that Lin had to sit next to Bumi. It didn't really show, but Bumi's breathing was erratic and his heart was pounding in his chest. To Lin, surprisingly, she felt incredibly calm and collected about all this.

Su pressed a drink into Lin's hand and nodded towards Bumi, who got the message and picked up his own. "To friends!" she said happily, taking a small sip as her sister and friend did as well.

Bumi smiled and looked at the drink, "I like this, whatever it is…" he took another sip, much more than the first. He looked up to see Lin pouring more into her glass.

Su hadn't told them they should take it easy and that this drink was incredibly potent, and instead sat back, enjoying the sight before her. She set her drink down, rarely drinking any of it, and casually watched them, occasionally jumping in with conversation as the other two drank their fill.

Su smiled, "You two are cute together." she laughed. Bumi got slightly red at the comment but then his eyes went wide when Lin was on him, kissing him passionately.

He pushed her back slightly, "What-?"

"Shut up, you've always talked too much." Lin said, pressing her lips to his again. Su smiled widely and put a cork on the bottle so it wouldn't be spilled, and finished off what was in her glass.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She watched them for a minute or two before growing bored and grabbing Lin's glass and drinking the liquor that was in that as well. Then after another few minutes she did the same with Bumi's. Finally she had had enough and pulled Lin off of Bumi, although from the drinks, she was nearly as intoxicated at the other two at that point.

Su began to try and speak normally but instead it came out as "I want a turn!" She giggled and covered her mouth, but Lin – in her less than ideal state of mind – backed off and made a hand gesture towards a very confused Bumi who again had no time to react or speak up as lips were pressed to his. He didn't protest, knowing it would be a waste of energy to try.

Being the more adventurous, Su's hand slowly crept along Bumi's shirt, popping his buttons open one by one with her metal bending. Lin's eyes snapped to Su's actions but she didn't know what to say that would stop her. Bumi looked to Lin when Su kissed his chest, to which Lin simply shrugged and stood, walked around her coffee table, and began to kiss Bumi's mouth again.

Su, meanwhile, had reached the end of his shirt and didn't stop there, removing his belt and tossing it like a rag to the side. She didn't ask permission or even look up before she slipped her hand into his pants and underwear, grabbing his member with her fingers.

Bumi made a sound against Lin's lips, but Lin ignored it and kept his mouth pressed to hers. His hands moved to push her away so he could protest Su's actions, but then he heard a click. His hands were forced above his head and then another click as they were handcuffed to a kitchen chair. Lin straddled his chest and held his face in her hands as she slipped her tongue into his mouth in a deep kiss.

Su took advantage of the position to undo Bumi's pants and slide his lower clothing to his knees, fully exposing his hard member. Su looked at it, wide-eyed, before wrapping her fingers around the length. She had been adventurous while away, but mostly with women. Her experience with men so far had been limited to only one, and it was quick and dark in the room.

Su's hand went slowly up and down and she heard a slight groan come from the man into her sister's mouth. Their kissing gave her an idea, and she pressed her lips to his tip, causing it to twitch in her grip. A smile came across her lips and she licked the tip, catching the precum that had gathered on her tongue. She found the taste not unpleasant, and took the tip in between her lips.

Bumi jolted and this time Lin took notice, turning to see Su's actions and being shocked into just watching as the inexperienced Su attempted to please Bumi. "Su! Stop that!" Lin said, pressing her hand to Su's forehead and pushing her back off of Bumi's now slightly wet penis.

Su looked at Lin sadly, "But I wanna!" she pouted.

"No! I thought you were doing this for me… For… us." Lin looked to Bumi briefly.

Su smirked, "I guess, but I shouldn't get left out either! Just a little, you won't even know I'm here!" she reasoned.

"Su, come on! That's… I, don't know. I guess it's up to Bumi." she stated, looking back to the man, who was again, confused as ever.

Su leaned around Lin so Bumi could see her as well and pleaded with her eyes, her hand squeezing his member as she started to smile.

He didn't know what to say but had a slight smile. "I… if- If you're ok with it, Lin? I want to be with you, not Su… But she _does_ have a point, I guess." his drunk mind agreed with Su's plea.

Lin shrugged and Su's mouth immediately went back to lick Bumi's tip. Lin figured she might as well do _something_ so she started to strip off her shirt and then took off her bindings, freeing her breasts, which were larger than anyone would have ever guessed because of how tightly they were wrapped. Bumi stared and Lin smiled, "Like what you see?" she asked playfully, twisting her torso side to side tantalizingly.

He could only nod in agreement to the question, and Lin leaned down so they were less than an inch from his face. He moved against his restrained hands and took one of her nipples into his mouth, feeling it harden immediately at his touch.

Su had begun to get the hang of things, now taking Bumi's member deeper into her mouth. She couldn't appreciate just how large he was considering her inexperience with men, but she was trying her best to take all of him in as a personal challenge. She made it about 2/3rds of the way when the tip hit the back of her throat and she coughed lightly, pulling back off it as he moaned around Lin's nipple. She pumped her hand on his length for a few moments before deciding to go back at it with a determined look. She slid it into her mouth and adjusted at the point it touched her throat so it would continue down. She closed her eyes and held her breath until she felt hairs ticking her nose when it pressed against him. Su pulled off of him with a pop when he was released from her lips and she panted to catch her breath.

Lin pulled herself from his lips and then kissed him, "My turn." she said with a grin. She flipped around so her backside was in his face and again pushed her sister out of the way. She pressed a gentle kiss to his tip and licked along his length slowly before taking him in nearly all the way and steadily bobbing along him. He groaned and resented that she restrained his hands and then presented him with such a prize mere inches away.

Su watched as Lin worked and then grew bored yet again. She took her hands and spread his thighs father apart before leaning in and licking his sack. Su took one of his testes and sucked it back to her mouth, making him gasp. Lin saw what she was doing and smirked, bringing her hand to cup them and lightly massage them with her fingers. Su pushed her hand away and mimicked what Lin had been trying to do, with the addition of her mouth.

Bumi grunted and warned, "Lin I'm gonna," he groanted, "I'm about to-" Lin didn't care for his warning and swirled her tongue around the head shortly before he twitched and his sticky fluid shot into her mouth. She used her hand to stroke him until he finished before she took her mouth from his member with his seed inside it. Su suddenly kissed her sister and stuck her tongue into her mouth to get a taste for herself. Lin's eyes widened for a moment but she didn't fight off Su as some of her reward was stolen.

Bumi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Su pulled from Lin and a small strand of his seed still connected their mouths before Lin swallowed. Su followed her older sister's example and then licked the strand that was between them into her mouth.

Bumi's head went back and he felt like he was dreaming. Su laughed "So… Good idea?" she asked.

Lin smiled, "I'd say so. But don't ever kiss me without warning again!" she threatened, immediately causing Su to press her lips to Lin's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lin pushed Su away and glared at her, causing a grin to come across Su's face. Meanwhile, Bumi finally found words to speak, "Can I get use of my hands back now?"

Lin laughed and turned back, leaning over him to undo the handcuffs, her breasts again in front of his face. When he had his hands were free they immediately went to caress Lin's chest tenderly, and he took the opposite nipple as before into his mouth – eliciting a moan from her.

Su piped up, "Should we move somewhere with more space than a _couch_?" her arms folded across her chest at yet again being left out.

Bumi pulled away from Lin and agreed, "That might be for the best…" he said.

Lin huffed and got off of Bumi and walked down the hallway to her room, looking over her shoulder to see Bumi scrambling after her and Su skipping behind. Lin moved to her bed, a moderately large queen sized, and crawled onto it. Bumi was slower to get into the room as Su skipped past and he took in the mostly unadorned and –frankly – boring room. He shrugged off his shirt that was still clinging to his shoulders, now naked as his pants were left in the other room.

Su took in the sight of Bumi in all his glory, and she herself was still fully clothed. Lin's shorts were still on, but soon were tossed onto Bumi's face. Su was now the only one with clothes on whatsoever and she was quick to remedy that, shedding them off of herself as if they had been on fire. Su was smaller than Lin in every way by only the smallest amount, but proportionally so.

Bumi stepped forward to the bed, and Lin spread her legs apart invitingly. He gulped, unsure of what to do, but ended up pressing his face between her legs. He breathed slowly against her glistening folds and took a slow lick across them, causing Lin to gasp. He repeated the action a couple more times, slowly building up the courage to insert his tongue between them into her. Su sat next to them and watched, finally having enough of Bumi.

"Bumi, that's not- No not like that! That's too- no." and finally she pulled him back. "Clearly you're new at this." Su smiled, "How about some help?"

He nodded slowly but where he expected coaching and tips he instead was going to get a demonstration, as Su shoved him out of the way and took his place. Lin began to protest, "No Su that's not-" she was cut off as Su pinched her clit softly and caused Lin to moan.

"Now, you're being boring. Spice it up! Don't just do the same thing over and over!" she smiled, diving her face into Lin's folds and licking random patterns and sucking her folds slightly as she moved.

Lin's head went back from the treatment, forgetting any cries her mind had told her to have before. Bumi watched and learned, and Su ended up forgetting she was giving a lesson. She was using all the experience she had before in addition to some things she had come up with in her own mind since her last encounter and the gasps and moans she heard drove her on.

Bumi tapped Su's shoulder finally, "Um… I think I can give it a shot now?" he asked sheepishly.

Su smiled and licked her lips before relenting and moving so he could have access. "Knock yourself out."

He took a deep breath before licking a zigzag along Lin and sucking her clit when he got to it. Lin's hips shot forward against his mouth and he knew he was doing something right this time. He continued to lick and then pinched her clit like Su had done earlier, Lin cried out his name and her back arched off the bed. He continued to use the knowledge he had just gotten on Lin until her legs clamped around his head and he had no choice but to work even more.

Su started to take care of herself while observing the sight before her. She was tempted to take Bumi for herself while Lin was busy, but couldn't bring herself to. Bumi focused on Lin's clit, sliding his tongue across it and then biting it softly. The second he pressed down, she cried once more and he lapped at her entrance as she came.

As she came down, her legs released him and he was able to get a proper breath. His beard was soaking wet, as was the bedsheet directly under where he had been. Lin sat up and kissed him vigorously, uncaring of her own juices on his face and mouth. His member had long since been rehardened, and he was ready to use it.

He leaned Lin back into the bed and moved his member to her dripping entrance before pressing forward slowly. She moaned into his lips and he started to move quickly in and out of her. Su could hardly take watching this sight anymore, and needed to be involved. She pulled Bumi up to kiss her instead of Lin and straddled her sister's face with her own wetness.

Lin was more than begrudging to do anything, and refused to until Su pressed her folds onto Lin's face. Lin finally began to lick and suck at her folds as she had done when showing Bumi, and Su gasped, throwing her head back. Bumi kissed her exposed throat and sucked onto it, leaving a bright red mark.

He began to pump his hips faster and faster, and Lin was mewling from the treatment. She was tired of her position and worked as quickly as she could until Su cried out when she came, hard, unable to support herself on her legs and pressing more onto Lin during the climax. She finished soon, falling against Bumi, who helped her off of Lin and to the side. With her out of the way, he was free to return to kissing Lin's now wet face, and he could feel himself starting to get closer.

Lin wasn't far behind Su apparently, and she moaned as her walls tightened around his member. He kept himself going through it, eliciting more gasps and moans from Lin. "I'm…" he said, about to pull away from her. Her legs wrapped around him and forced him to spill his seed in her. He collapsed onto her and breathed heavily. "Lin, why'd you- why didn't you have me?" he asked between breaths and she simply kissed him in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a few minutes of laying there, he was feeling back to normal, and Lin was more than content at his treatment of her. However, Su was far from finished.

"I wanna turn." Su whined again jokingly looking at her sister, who rolled her eyes.

Bumi rolled off of Lin, his softened member slipping out of her entrance trailing some of his fluid as it left. He sat up, "Su, I'm not a machine! I can't just turn it on and off on a whim! Sorry but I just can't now…"

Su wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer and moved up to him, pushing him onto his back. She leaned down and took his member into her mouth, sucking as much as she could. Her hand cupped his testes and gave a slight squeeze as she bobbed her head up and down. He was soft for quite some time and, although it felt amazingly good he doubted anything would become of it. Sure enough, Su always got her way as usual, and his rod began to harden in her mouth. When she figured it was good enough, she sucked hard as she pulled off of him with a pop and crawled up.

She sank down until she had taken his entire length inside of her entrance, staying still as she adjusted to his size. Slowly, she started to move her hips forwards and backward before she actually raised off him, putting her hands onto his chest for support. She began to pick up speed, raising higher off his length with each move.

He breathed shakily as she did and looked over to Lin, who wasn't paying much attention to them. Bumi's hands went to Su's breasts and kneaded softly, making her moan. She looked down to him and smiled wickedly and she slowed and stopped. "This is fun but not as fun." she commented.

He raised a brow and didn't catch what she meant. She slid off him and moved away, getting on all fours. He now understood and sat up, moving behind her and lining up with her entrance.

"Nope. Try again." Su said, swaying her rear side to side.

He looked at her, "You're sure?" he asked.

"Don't hold back." she confirmed.

Bumi pressed his tip to her other entrance, the multitude of fluids on his member making it easier to slide inside. She hissed quietly as the tip slid in but said nothing. He pressed further slowly and she suddenly pressed hard back against him.

"I said don't hold back!" she exclaimed, looking to him.

He gulped and began to thrust into her ass quickly, making her grunt with each motion. His entire length went in every time, and she cried out with incomprehensible babbling. She stopped supporting herself with her forearms and let her face crash to the pillow, which she moaned into.

Lin had taken an interest when she saw the movement earlier and was surprised to see Su want to do that so eagerly. She was somewhat envious, actually.

Bumi's head went back as he slammed into her repeatedly, his hands holding her hips tightly so he could keep going at speed. Su's folds were slick with wetness as he hammered her, it sliding down her thighs and pooling on the sheets. Bumi's sack tapped her folds each time, her juices transferring to it with a slight slapping sound when contact was made.

Su turned her head from the pillow and cried out again. He groaned and felt himself nearing a third climax for the day. He sped up even more and Su called, "Bumi!" as she came explosively, her fluids splashing across his sack and thighs. Soon he grunted as his balls tightened and his seed poured into her bowels with a final emphatic slam of his member into her.

He swallowed dryly as he pulled out of her now red ring and laid down on the bed, completely spent. Su remained unmoving and breathed against the pillow until she gained the strength to fall to the side and pull herself against Bumi's side. Lin had the same idea and crawled over to his opposite side, wrapping her arm across his chest and her hand turning his head so she could kiss him.

He sighed softly and felt his arm tucked around Su, who fell asleep promptly. Lin rested her head on his shoulder and continued to kiss at his cheek and neck for a few moments until he and her both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At 6A.M. the alarm went off for Lin to wake and get ready for work. Su's eyes snapped open and she promptly shut it off with a flick of her wrist, bending the switch into the off position. She hugged Bumi's arm again, her back pressed against his side and tried to return to sleep but found after a few minutes of laying there that it just wasn't going to happen. She sighed, sitting up and stretching carefully so to not wake the other two. Su contemplated what she wanted to do, feeling the urge for breakfast. She didn't feel too hungover as Bumi and Lin undoubtedly would the second they woke, and slid off the bed and walked to the kitchen to see if there was any food she could salvage from her misadventure the previous night. Finding only a few crackers, she ate them and drank some water from the tap.

She walked back into the bedroom and sat back down. She didn't want to wake the others up, but she – as usual – was bored. Su sat there with her chin cupped in her hands as she looked over Bumi and Lin. She thought to herself on how great it felt that she got them together, but her eyes began to wander down to his flaccid member. She felt she still deserved a reward! After all, she _had _gotten her sister a great guy, and her friend a great girl… And last night Lin seemed ok with sharing last night, same with Bumi.

Su determined that it was alright for her to spend the day with them unless explicitly told otherwise, and wrapped her fingers delicately around Bumi's rod. Even soft it more than filled her hand, and she began to slowly stroke along him and kiss the tip. With him asleep it still responded, hardening in her grasp. She tiled it back and gave a slow lick from his sack to the tip before taking it into her mouth and sucking him. She set a slow rhythm, dragging her tongue and teeth across the underside. The feeling began to rouse Bumi from his slumber, his hand moving around the bed.

Su started to pick up the pace, going deeper with each movement. She learned a little the night before and soon was able to take all of him without a problem. His eyes opened slowly and he blinked to try and wake up. His head was pounding and he looked to see Lin in his arm, asleep. Then he looked down to see Su's bobbing head and the night's events rushed back into his mind. Su noticed he was moving and must be awake so she pulled her head back to give him a kind smile. "Good morning." she whispered.

He nodded in reply and a gasp escaped him when she dove back down onto him. He couldn't fathom what was going on and how it had gone from whether he found Lin attractive to suddenly having sex with not only her but her sister. He didn't question it and put it up to just plain luck as he watched Su.

She brought her hand to massage his sack in her fingers tenderly, getting tired of the wait. Her head came off of him and she pumped his rod with her hand as she took a ball into her mouth, sucking and licking him. Bumi groaned and his head went back from the treatment and Su redoubled her efforts. Her tongue went from his sack to his tip and she swirled her tongue around it as it twitched. Su wrapped her lips around the head and sucked as her hand pumped along.

With a groan he came, shooting ropes of cum into her hungry mouth. When he stopped, she crawled up with her mouth open so he could see his seed on her tongue. She put her finger to her lips in a quieting gesture. What she did next shocked him: Su gently turned Lin's head and opened her mouth, letting some of the cum slide off her tongue and into her sister's. Before it even entered her mouth, Lin woke. She was confused at first until she felt the sticky fluid make contact with her tongue. Su swallowed the majority of it that she had kept and smiled, "Morning!" she exclaimed as Lin furrowed her brow.

Lin brought her finger to her mouth and wiped the parts that missed their target into her mouth and glared at Su. "What's the meaning of this? Su, what- Why are you still here? I thought you'd have left!" her hand went to the side of her head after she yelled. "Ugh, just… Give me a minute. What time is-" she looked to see the clock had gone past 6:45 "Shit! I'm late." Lin moved to sit up and immediately regretted it. She laid back down against Bumi, who wrapped his arm around her.

Su smirked, "The least you could do is say 'thanks'…" she sat down where she had slept.

Bumi smiled, "Thanks."

She looked at him, "I was talking to Lin."

Lin once again glared at her sister and was about to yell when she remembered her head wouldn't tolerate it. Even with the curtains drawn there was still a decent amount of light entering the room and she angrily tried to metalbend something to cover the gaps, but found that she couldn't in her present state.

Bumi pulled Su down and kissed her forehead, "Thanks for… uh… all this. How about I make breakfast?" he offered, trying to ease the tension which had built up.

"She cooked it." Lin said quietly.

"She cooked…what, exactly?" he asked.

"Everything."

Su smiled and shrugged, "I was trying to help but it didn't work out right. So we can go out for breakfast!" she exclaimed as her arms went into the air. Both Bumi and Lin covered their ears at her and she put her hands over her mouth. "Sorry… we can go out for breakfast…" she whispered.

Lin rolled her eyes and kissed Bumi's cheek. "Whatever… I'm going to go shower, I guess." She pushed herself up slowly and walked to the bathroom. Su and Bumi were left alone for a moment and then Lin called back, "You can too, if you want."

Bumi smiled, "Sure!" he scooted to the edge of the bed and stood, but Su wrapped her arms around him from behind for a hug. After a minute she let go of him and he walked into the bathroom to find Lin leaning against the wall.

"Took you long enough…" she mused and tossed a towel to him. He hung it on a hook near the shower and waited for Lin to enter it before following in.

Su debated on whether or not she should join them or if she wasn't allowed to. She sat on the edge of the bed before she slid off and walked slowly to the door, knocking on it even though it was open. "Can I?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An audible 'Ugh' was heard from the shower and Lin's face appeared when the curtain was pulled slightly. She stared at Su for what seemed like a long time until finally rolling her eyes, "Fine… But none of those 'I wanna's or 'My turn's, got it?" she sternly said.

Su nodded and practically jumped from the door into the shower, tossing the curtain aside and squeezing in between Lin and Bumi as the water went over them. There was no excess space, being that the shower was built for one – two at most. Su's body was pressed close against Bumi's, and Lin wasn't exactly thrilled that she was further behind in line given that it was _her_ shower.

Bumi tried to squeeze back against the wall so that there was more room for her, but found that he was as far as he could be. The soap dish was in the middle of the shower, next to Su. He reached for it but Su snagged it first. "I got it…" she stated. When he expected to wait as she soaped herself up, she instead placed it on his chest and rubbed circles across it. Lin huffed and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

The soap frothed as Su rubbed, suds running along down his body when water made contact. Su's hands trailed down his body, soaping him up until she got to his stiff member and ran the bar across it. He gulped when she set the soap back in the dish and started stroking him. "You know, this thing looks pretty dirty… Probably'll take awhile to get clean…" she muttered quietly, sinking to her knees.

Lin seemed to have had enough of Su's shenanigans and moved forward to catch Bumi in a kiss, hands on his cheeks. Su's face was shoved forward with Lin's movement and his member was pressed against her cheek. She whined, "Lin! Little help!" but Lin seemed to be ignoring her as payback for getting between her and Bumi. Su stayed in place, unable to really do much else, as water ran down.

Lin kissed Bumi deeply, looking into his lightning blue eyes. He stared back, feeling his heart pounding. Her hands went into his wet hair, keeping him firmly pressed against her lips. His hands were on her hips, squeezing gently.

Su had enough and tried pressing upward to split the two of them, but found it impossible. She instead sunk down, causing Bumi's rod to slide across Lin's outer folds, making her gasp. Su slid between Lin's legs so they effectively had switched positions, but felt left out once again. She sat on the shower floor behind her sister as she contemplated what to do. Bumi pushed Lin's mouth off of his and went to kiss her throat passionately.

Su took the opportunity to again grab Bumi's member from between Lin's legs and stroke him. Her knuckles grazed Lin's folds with each pump, and eventually Lin felt like she needed more than teasing. She moved her head next to his ear, "I want you. Right now." she whispered, before she playfully bit at his earlobe.

That was all it took for Bumi to be driven wild, his hands moved down to lift her up. Lin's legs wrapped around his waist, urging him to go on. Su lined his tip up with Lin's entrance before suddenly slapping Lin's behind.

Lin gasped at the slap, and again when he suddenly thrust his length inside. He quickly moved in and out of her, grunting against her neck. She couldn't form words, instead thinking only of the feeling of how filling he was.

Su smiled, still sitting on the floor. She brought her hand to her own entrance and began to slip her fingers into herself. She moaned at the same time as Lin, her juices coating her already wet fingers.

Lin's breathing hitched, and soon she could feel herself of the verge of release. "Bu-Bumi. Bumi…" she repeated his name with each thrust until she finally climaxed, her walls clamping around him and legs squeezing his hips against hers as she called out his name a final time. Her release in turn cause Bumi to lose control, spilling his seed into her with a groan. He held her up against him as they caught their breath, Lin resting her head on his shoulder.

Su cried out as she made herself orgasm, her head going back against the wall. Lin moved, motioning for Bumi to set her down and he complied. She grabbed the bottle of her shampoo and put some in her palm casually, rubbing it into Bumi's hair before adding some to her own. Turning, she tossed the bottle to the recovering Su, and it landed on her heaving chest.

The water washed out the shampoo from their hair quickly and Lin grabbed the bar of soap from the dish and rubbed it quickly across herself. Bumi moved to switch their positions so she had the full stream of water as she cleaned off and he scooped Su up so she could stand.

Su kissed his cheek and plopped onto her feet before putting shampoo into her hair and tapping Lin on the shoulder for the bar of soap. Lin handed it to her when she was finished and Su began to soap herself up. Bumi felt out of place since he was clean, and slipped out of the shower to dry off. Lin did as well when the soap was all off of her, leaving Su to wash. She did quickly, flicking the shower knobs off with bending and exiting.

Bumi had already dried his hair and was working on his body, funny enough Lin had done the opposite and dried her body first. She dried as best she could and tossed the towel to the corner of the room. Su worked the water out of her hair with her towel and barely made an attempt to dry her body, quickly swiping it along.

All three left the room for the most part dry, heading back to the bedroom. Bumi spoke up, "So… breakfast?" he asked.

Lin smirked, "I don't know… I still need to call in to work…"

Bumi stooped down and picked up his shirt that was discarded the night before. His pants were in the other room still, as was Lin's shirt. It being her house, she simply took out a fresh set of clothes and got dressed. Su, being Lin's sister, helped herself to a set of clothes as well – but given the size difference – they were baggy on her.

Bumi felt awkward not having half his clothes on so he went to the other room to put on his shirt. By the time he was done, Su and Lin were walking out from the bedroom. Lin looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I can wash those, you know." she offered.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble…" he responded, taking his shirt off once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He put his shirt in a ball on the back of the couch and began to take off his pants before he stopped, realizing he had nothing to wear in the interim between taking off his clothes and them being clean. Su noticed this and laughed, "Really?! Bumi… we had _sex_ last night and this morning! Not like you have anything to be ashamed of!" she laughed again. Lin's normally stern expression after Su's attempts at jokes broke and she spit up laughing as well.

He shrugged, realizing that she was right, and slid his pants off. He grabbed the clothes, "Where's the washer?" he asked.

Lin walked up to him and took them from his hands, "I said _I'd_ wash them." She turned on her heel and strode off, leaving him naked with Su eying his body.

He gulped and settled on the back of the couch. "Su, I… Thanks for getting me and Lin to break the ice." He clasped his hands together and settled them over his groin, still slightly embarrassed. Su rolled her eyes and went to be next to him, hands on her hips.

"You're welcome. But you still owe me." she smiled and winked at him.

Lin returned shortly after and a slight grin came to the corner of her mouth seeing Bumi in his present position. "It's gonna be at least a half hour, the washer's not the best. Might even be longer…" she lied. His clothes would be done in less than ten minutes, she had just bought a brand new set a month ago.

"Oh… ok…" Bumi replied awkwardly. He turned and walked around so he could properly sit on the couch.

Lin looked to Su, "Are you staying or will you be leaving soon?" she asked. Lin wasn't sure how she felt about how the night before had been and then the morning after. She hadn't exactly expected to be sharing a man with her sister, let alone the brief contact her and Su had during it personally as well. She wasn't mad, wasn't kicking Su out in a rage… She reasoned that, at least for today, she could tolerate it. She didn't want it to be a regular thing, she _did _want to be with Bumi. And patch things up with Su. Maybe this was the way for the moment.

Su looked back, "Oh, I can stay for awhile?" she beamed. She figured that after the shower she would be expected to leave immediately without so much as a goodbye. "I wouldn't mind staying for a bit… But I have plans at 1." she was lying about her plans, but she really felt like she would be intruding if she spent any more time with them. After all, the whole point was for her to get Lin and Bumi together, not for her to be involved as much as she was. But Bumi _was_ pretty hot… And Lin said it was up to him… And he said it was ok… Su reasoned that she could spend some of today with them and then would leave them be.

Lin shrugged, "Whatever, I've got to call work and tell them I can't be in today. Be back in a minute." she walked over to the phone but stopped herself and decided to take it in her room. She walked off and made the call, burning one of her few personal days she had earned. She returned to her sister and Bumi. "Alright, I'm good. I have the day off. Wait… I have the weekend off." she hadn't realized it was Friday when she called in, giving her a three day weekend.

Bumi smiled at the new knowledge that he could have three days to be with Lin, he only had another week until he shipped back out and then he didn't know when he'd be back. "Say… can I crash here for awhile then? I hate having to stay at Air Temple Island, worse beds than the navy…"

"Sure, I don't mind." Lin smiled at the thought. She hadn't had someone to come home to in awhile, and even at that, her and Tenzin had never lived together… He had always stayed on the Island. She figured she'd give this a shot while he was here.

Lin walked around past Su and sat on the couch next to Bumi, placing her hand on his thigh nonchalantly. He tensed for a moment and then relaxed. He looked at her and then to Su, "What do you think for breakfast…?" he asked to break the silence.

Su smirked, "I don't know, I haven't been back that long to know what's still open now."

They both looked to Lin, "Hey, don't look at me! I don't really eat breakfast." she shrugged. There were a few places Lin knew existed, but had never been to them. One was pretty close by to her apartment, easily within walking distance. Her hand rubbed on his thigh absentmindedly until she grazed his member with her fingertips. She hadn't meant to, but she went with it. She grasped him and began to stroke along.

His eyes went wide and he looked at her, unsure what she was planning. Little did he know that she had absolutely no plan. Su's eyes fell down to see what was happening and she was tempted to join in, but for once held back.

Lin leaned down and her breath went across his skin. Her hand stopped moving, but she still held him. Her lips touched his tip and he sucked in a short breath when she licked around the head. She took him into her mouth and started to slide down his length, hilting him. Lin set a steady pace and her hands went along his toned stomach.

Su could feel herself start to get aroused from the sight, and slipped her hand into her pants – she had left her panties off and refused to use a pair of Lin's. She rubbed her fingers across her folds, uncaring if she soiled the clothing. It wasn't the first time she'd done it to Lin's pants, it was just the first time she did it that Lin would know about.

Lin slowed and stopped, sliding herself off his member. She smiled at him and he looked at her with a confused look. "I was thinking last night… I wanted to try it too…" Lin quietly said, sitting back up and slipping her hands into her waistband. She propped up on her knees and pulled them down, leaving them around her knees and turning around so she was facing away from him, her hips high in the air. Bumi sat up and moved behind her, his member mere inches from her.

Su put her free hand on his shoulder to pause him from proceeding. "Lin, have you ever… done this one before?" she asked cautiously.

Lin looked back and had the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Well… no. You seemed to like it a lot though…" she didn't know what Su was getting at.

Su rolled her eyes, "If you've never done this, you're going to thank me…" she said, hopping over the back of the couch and pulling Bumi back. Her fingers, still wet from herself, went to Lin's entrance and pressed inside.

"Su what are you-?!" she began to protest but then a moan escaped her lips. Su's fingers began to move slowly, teasing Lin. She leaned her mouth in and gave a lick along her folds, Lin's legs buckled at the unexpected contact. After a moment of her tongue sliding along the now thoroughly wet entrance, she pulled her fingers out and gave a lick along Lin's tight ring. Lin gasped, surprised she found the feeling not entirely unpleasant.

Su continued to lick for a few moments before bringing her wet finger up and pressing forward, the fluids making the finger enter without as much resistance. She slid her finger in and out, loosening the muscles. Soon, she pulled the finger out and licked one final time before moving and nodding to Bumi. "It might hurt Lin… even with that." Su warned.

"I'm not a whimp…" Lin replied, looking to Bumi. He lined up with her and touched his tip.

"I'll go slow just in case?" he offered.

Su sighed, "I'll count to three." she said. She slid behind Bumi and sat on the couch innocently. "One." she said, before she put her hands on his hips and roughly shoved him forward, his member pressing in nearly all the way. Lin cried out silently, her mouth open.

Bumi had no choice now but to go with it and began to slowly slide back out and then slammed back in completely. Lin's breath was ragged, but she winced and turned her head to look at him. "Don't- don't hold back." she mimicked her sister's words from the night before.

Bumi didn't need any more encouragement and began to pound in and out of her ass, his hands on her hips pulling her back with each thrust to intensify it. Lin mewled and buried her face in her forearms, her whole body moving with the rhythm of the thrusts. It was uncomfortable, but she had to admit, she liked it after a moment. She adjusted to his hammering, and he began grunting with the movements.

"Harder." she commanded him when she got her breathing normalized.

He thought he misheard, but the look Lin soon gave him when he didn't change his pace confirmed what he heard, and he roughly started to increase his speed, slamming into her repeatedly. Lin was literally dripping wet, her juices leaking onto her pants that were pooled at her knees. She moaned and called his name numerous times as she started to near a climax, and her head was thrown back out of reflex when she did. She went over the edge with a cry and she couldn't support her upper body on her arms any longer, her face pressing to the couch cushion. Bumi was nearly done himself and with a few final thrusts his member twitched and balls tightened, seed pouring deep into her.

He slid out of her, softening nearly immediately. Bumi slid back on his haunches and Su's arms pulled him to lean back against her. Lin let herself relax, sliding onto her side in a way eerily similar to the way Su had the night before. It took a few minutes of them panting heavily to recover, and Su rubbed her hands on Bumi's muscular arms. When Lin was ready, she slowly pulled her pants back up into place and turned to lay on top of Bumi, head on his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

[Note: I don't really like this chapter all that much, I just felt I had to wrap up a bit. A little forced, not as well written IMO as the others, but had to be done for the flow of the story. Unofficially, Chapters 1-10 are "Part One" and when I get to them, Chapters 11+ will be "Part Two". When Part Two is complete, idk If I'll add more. If inspiration strikes, maybe I will!]

Chapter 10

They laid there for a few minutes before Su became uncomfortable. "Bumi? Lin? Can you maybe get off now…? My leg's asleep." Lin sighed and crawled back, Bumi sitting up after and sitting normally. He stretched and slouched back into the couch. Su turned and straightened her leg to try and waken it. It took a minute, but it did and she set it on the coffee table. Lin smirked at feet being on her coffee table, but let it go.

There was a *ding* noise from the other room, a timer Lin had set to mimic the washing machine noise so she could exaggerate the time it would take for the wash to be done. "Your clothes are ready." she smiled at Bumi and kissed his cheek before standing and heading to the other room, transferring his clothes to the dryer, and heading back. "Ten minutes more for them to be dry."

Bumi was getting a little self-conscious being the only one without clothes on for so long, but didn't really let himself think on it. Lin sat back next to him and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. He let his head tilt to the side, resting on Lin's.

Su looked at them, a wide smile on her face. She felt happy that they were getting together. Personally, she had always thought they would be a way better couple. She sighed, reclining back. Her stomach grumbled and she smirked. "Those clothes need to hurry up… I'm hungry." she mumbled mostly to herself.

Lin looked at the clock on the mantle, "Only another few minutes, not that long…"

Su sighed again and let her head hang over the edge of the couch like a pouting child. "Ugh, this is borrrrring." she whined. Even if she was a grown woman, she still acted as if she was a ten year old when it came to getting what she wanted _when _she wanted. Sure enough, after a few more minutes, the dryer cycle ended and Lin went to get Bumi's clothes.

She returned with them draped across her arm, handing them to him with care. He took them, "Thanks." and stood, stepping into his underwear and pants before he put on his shirt. In an impressive display, Lin made a small movement to the side with her hand, and all his buttons at once moved into their proper place, securing his shirt.

Su shot upright and jumped off the couch, "Finally!" she exclaimed, "Let's go!" she took both their hands in hers and marched towards the door. Lin barely had time to grab her wallet – she hated carrying a purse, it was needless baggage and only caused problems whenever she had one – from the counter as she was dragged from her own apartment. She tugged her hand free from Su so she could close and lock the door, Su was clearly ok with leaving it open because she was so focused on getting food.

When they exited the building, Bumi and Su looked to Lin for guidance. "There's a place on 5th…?" Lin offered, turning to the right and beginning to lead them to it. Soon they entered a quaint diner, a stereotypical 'cop place' to eat. Su rolled her eyes when she saw it, but Bumi and Lin seemed to not notice or care. Lin had heard about it, of course, from people on the force with her. It had self seating, so they took a booth with a window a few away from the door. Lin and Bumi sat next to each other, Su sitting across from them, lined up between.

A typical standard menu, they ordered and were served within a few minutes. Not the best, but far from the worst. It wasn't even a full hour by the time they were finished and Lin put down enough money to cover the bill and a moderate tip. Bumi had reached for his own wallet and realized it was still in the apartment, but Lin grabbed his arm to stop him from paying anyway. "Bumi… you realized we're rich, right? Good effort though."

He was partly relieved she didn't accept him paying considering he physically couldn't at the moment, and smiled. "I forget sometimes…" he shrugged. They sat and talked for a few more minutes about how long he'd be in town for as well as Su's plans. Lin was hesitant to say anything about how work had been when she was asked, especially since it had been bad the past few weeks. She changed the subject back to Bumi and him needing to get some clothes and such if he was going to stay with her for awhile and he agreed.

They left shortly after, going to Lin's apartment. She opened the door and they followed in. Lin slammed her fist on the counter, causing Su and Bumi to jump, "Damn it!" she cursed. "We should have gotten groceries…"

Su stifled a laugh and Bumi slinked away to sit down in a chair. He saw his wallet by Lin and mentally noted where it was so he could get the groceries later as a kind gesture.

Lin pulled a kitchen chair out and sat down, placing her chin in her palm. "Whatever…" she quietly pouted. Smirking, she glanced over to see Bumi smiling at her warmly and couldn't help but smile in return. Sure, he was a goof. He was sometimes clumsy. But he made her smile. Made her laugh. She had to hand it to Su, this was a fantastic idea. She stood up and walked over to Bumi before she sat in his lap and put her arm around his shoulders.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do or what she expected from him, so he simply put his hand on her thigh and his other on the small of her back. Su went into the kitchen and popped open the icebox, grabbing a cold drink for herself before closing it and twisting the metal cap off with a twirl of her finger, lifting it into the air and scattering it towards the garbage can.

It was only 11 o'clock in the morning, and they talked about things from the weather to pro-bending to their favorite stories from their childhood. It was well past 2 by the time Lin mentioned Su's previous engagement she had said she had an hour before. Su pretended that she had to leave suddenly, hugging her sister and giving Bumi a kiss on the cheek before walking to the door and turning to smile at the sight of the two of them. She left them alone, smiling the entire way back to her apartment.

Lin and Bumi spent a long time alone, sitting together and not needing to say a word. A comfortable silence as they adjusted to the idea of them being together. Bumi was thrilled; he had a feeling that it was the best thing that could have happened for him. Lin was more thoughtful for a minute, thinking about her relationship prior. But then she shook the thoughts from her head, realizing that living in the past was part of the reason that it had fallen apart. She smiled and kissed him, determined to live in the present and look to the future.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bumi had moved in his things that evening after Su had left. Not everything, just enough to get by until he shipped out again the following week. It mostly amounted to his duffle bag from the military as well as a few miscellaneous items from around his room. He and Lin had discussed the prospect of "them" and how it would work over a long distance, and it seemed like they were both comfortable dealing with it as it came. But for the time present, they were just going to live in the present and enjoy every second of it.

She had the weekend off for now, so far not being called in to fill a shift. They had a wild night together and she had slept in on her Saturday off. Bumi had gotten up and snuck out, he had decided to get those groceries for her that Su had used up. He spent an hour at the market, with only fifteen minutes of travel time as part of that hour. By the time he got back, it was as if he hadn't left.

He put the groceries away, or at least where he figured 'away' was supposed to be. Lin hadn't stirred when he left or when he returned, not even when he accidentally dropped a pan when he went to move it so he could reach the cabinet behind it to put the loaf of bread in the breadbox. He moved quietly after that, sneaking into the bedroom to get undressed again.

Slipping under the covers he froze, "Where've you been?" Lin asked, hands creeping up his back to his shoulders.

"Uh… nowhere…?" he replied, turning his head slightly to look at her and grin.

"You're an awful liar, Bumi… Where were you?" she pulled herself up and placed her chin on his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his back to his chest.

"I went out…"

"For…?"

He sighed, "I got groceries for you- us." he corrected.

She smiled and kissed his neck, "You're so thoughtful." Her hands lowered slowly down his chest to his stomach. "I wish you told me you were going, I could have given you the money for them." her hands went lower still. "I guess I'll have to think of another way to repay you for them, won't I?" she whispered, lips against his ear. She took his earlobe in her teeth gently as her fingers wrapped around his member suddenly.

He let out a gasp, even though he had pretty much expected that's where she was headed with it. She squeezed him in her hand, feeling his hardness. Her thumb rubbed across his tip, smearing precum across it. Lin started to slide her hand up and down along him, his member becoming firmer with each stroke.

"Lay back." she commanded sternly. He didn't argue, laying back as she slid around him. She straddled his chest, facing away from his head as she leaned down to lick across his now throbbing member. She placed a kiss on his thigh before she took him into her mouth and began to suck, drawing her head back slowly before plunging back down along his length. His head shot back at her treatment, and she knew it was driving him crazy.

He groaned, looking at her. From the way she was on him, he had complete access to her. He brought his hands back and brushed her slick folds. She shivered slightly at his touch, but didn't stop bobbing her head up and down along him – if anything, she started to go faster. He leaned his head forward and licked along her entrance slowly. Bumi pressed his finger lightly against her before pressing it inside and pumping it in and out quickly, his tongue focusing on her clit. As soon as his tongue brushed across her nub she moaned around his length, the vibrations from it causing him to twitch in her mouth.

He began to work his tongue more, licking and swirling around her clit as his finger worked. He lapped at her juices and used some of the tricks that Su had shown him the other night. Lin moaned again and he stopped briefly as the wave of pleasure washed over him. She dragged her teeth across his underside on purpose, the minor pain mixing with the immense pleasure. Her tongue lavished his tip, the precum that leaked out continuously immediately being taken in by her. Her hand finally moved from its negligible position on his thigh to cup his testes and give a squeeze.

She lightly rubbed them with her fingers, making sure not to be too rough with them. She pulled off him, sucking hard as she did, an audible pop when he slipped from her mouth. Her hand moved to slide along his wet rod as she took time to attend to his sack. Lin took one of his balls into her mouth, gently sucking and running her tongue along it as her hand pumped him.

Meanwhile, even while being driven closer and closer to the edge, Bumi worked to reciprocate the pleasure she was giving to him. He sucked back on her folds and generously used his tongue on her clit. He dared to take it between his lips and lightly apply some suction, which made Lin shake momentarily. He took it between his teeth next and gently bit her, the bundle of nerves shooting pleasure through her body at the action.

She released him from her lips and cried out in passion, hungrily taking his member back into her mouth soon after her cry and sliding up and down with fervor. He could feel himself getting closer and closer but didn't want to pause her pleasure to warn her of it. Lin's tongue swirling around his tip was the part which finally drove him over, his hips bucking as his seed spurted into her mouth.

She continued to suck his length as he came, drawing it out for as much as she could. She hadn't been much for it before, but something about taking him in her mouth exhilarated her. Lin had never thought she'd like the act, or the taste of what she had in her mouth, but she had been wrong. She had never when she had been with… she threw the thought away. Her head turned to try and see Bumi as he worked on her, his seed still in her mouth. She nearly spit it out when she suddenly climaxed without warning, her juices flowing for him to lap up. His finger continued to work her down, his tongue now and then flicking her clit – causing her body to spasm of its own accord.

She swallowed his fluid, only to cry out his name immediately after the last of it had slid down her throat. She shivered as she started to come down from her climax. Bumi rode her through it with his finger and tongue, Lin finally collapsing onto him when she lost the last control she had of her legs.

"Bu-Bumi…Bumi that was…" she began, but was unable to finish the sentence.

"So was what you did…" he replied, knowing what she was trying to say.

She lay there, breath erratic, wanting to look at him but unable to. He massaged her thighs as they both lay there, still wanting to give her some form of pleasure. "Mmm… that's nice…" she said at the touch.

He didn't need to be told twice that her saying so was as good as telling him to continue. He squeezed and kneaded her muscles lovingly, working them well. Massages were another thing Lin wasn't too keen on before Bumi, but he had given her one the night before, and now this. All she knew what that after he massaged her, she had the best sex she could have ever imagined the night before.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bumi continued to massage her, working her legs slowly moving up. Lin was face down and he pressed and squeezed up to her rear, not stopping short. She looked back at him, a little surprised, but not complaining. He smiled, massaging her backside just as he had for her legs.

"Mmm, Bumi I didn't know you gave massages so well…" she said quietly, resting her head on her arms. After another minute of massaging, Bumi finally moved up to her lower back and pressed deeply. Lin let out a moan suddenly from the feeling, closing her eyes. Bumi took it as a go ahead to move up further, and when he made it to her shoulders and neck she melted in his hands.

Bumi leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Roll over if you want me to go on." Her eyes opened and she had a small smile on her face as she pressed herself up with one hand and rolled onto her back. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before he started to rub her temples in small circles. She closed her eyes again, still smiling. Bumi kissed her softly while still rubbing and her hands couldn't help but come up and take hold in his hair, keeping the kiss for a few more moments.

Finally after a couple minutes, she let her hands slide out of his wild hair and back down to her sides. Bumi's hands found their way down to the sides of her neck and then to her breasts. He kneaded them gently with his hands, another small moan escaping Lin's lips. Her breathing started to pick up from her calm state as he squeezed softly, his fingers reaching her nipples and lightly pinching.

"Bumi…" Lin said with her voice barely a whisper. He leaned down and gave a lick across her firm nub before taking it between his lips, sucking and licking. "Bumi…" Lin repeated, her legs moving slightly from his attentions. "Stop. Bumi stop." she brought her hand up to push him back. He pulled off of her and looked down, confused. "I want you. _Now_."

It didn't take much more than that for him to moved himself around and line up with her soaking entrance, his tip rubbing at her folds. He was about to press inside when she grabbed his beard and yanked him down roughly.

"I love you." she said simply as she smashed their lips together. He pushed himself in quickly and pulled out before slamming in once more. Bumi moved quickly, the sound of slapping skin coming from them. Lin's mouth pulled away from his as her head titled back. She gasped quietly and he leaned down and kissed her throat. He sucked on her flesh, Lin groaning from all that he was doing to her. When his mouth left her throat there was a noticeable red mark in its wake, but he didn't stop there. His teeth pressed down onto the side of her neck, causing her to cry out his name.

Her hips moved against his as quickly as she could, his pace making it difficult to keep up. As his member slid in and out of her, her eyes wrenched closed as she felt herself getting close to climax. Her legs went up and locked tightly around his waist. Bumi kept moving as fast as he could, Lin's breathing coming in quick gasps. "Bumi!" she cried out as she came, arms holding him close to her. She breathed shakily as he continued to move while she climaxed, her legs weakening and falling away from him.

Bumi pulled off from her as she recovered, chest heaving as she caught her breath. He sat next to her, leaning back on his hands. He smiled at her as she managed to turn her head to look into his eyes, "Bu- Bumi…" she gulped. His hand moved and brushed a hair behind her ear and she leaned against his hand. Her hand came up to his and held it against her cheek. "My turn." she said.

His eyebrow raised at that, "What do you mean?" He found out shortly as she rolled over and crawled up to his still hard member. Her hand reached out and tenderly took hold of his slick rod, pumping him slowly.

"I might not be able to give a massage like you do, but I _can_ do something else." she grinned and her hand cupped his sack, squeezing his testes as her lips pressed to his tip. Lin pressed his head between them and grazed her teeth down his length, causing him to groan. She took him all the way into her mouth and started to slide up and down.

"Damn, Lin…" he mumbled, watching her as she went to work. His member twitched in her mouth, and he gasped slightly as she swirled her tongue around the tip. The corner of his mouth showed a hint of a smile from his reaction and she squeezed her hand again. "Lin!" Bumi called, unable to hold back. She continued to gently squeeze and massage with her fingers as she sucked hard and dragged her teeth along the underside of his member with each time coming up.

She pulled off him with a pop and moved up him, her hands on his chest now and pushing him back to lay down. Lin straddled him and grasped his member, rubbing his tip teasingly against her before she sunk down onto him and moved her hips. The way she moved was driving him crazy, he felt himself start to get close. Her hands went onto his chest again as she moved, and he looked into her eyes.

"Lin I'm gonna-" he began, cut off by her kissing him suddenly. He groaned against her lips as she brought him to the edge, his member spilling inside of her. She continued to move for a few more moments as he came until he finished, moving her leg off of him as his fluid oozed out of her. She laid down next to him as he recovered, her hand on his chest brushing his hairs.

"I love you so much." Lin said as she moved up slightly to kiss his jaw.

"I love you too…" he replied, turning his head slowly to look at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

[preface that this chapter contains Su/Lin without Bumi for awhile because I can]

Bumi was called out later at night by a superior officer who needed some information. Lin was left alone, bored. He had said it'd only take an hour at most, but she was becoming very attached to having him with her. She waited for him, becoming impatient even after only twenty minutes since he had left until there was a knock at the door.

"Ol' goof must have forgotten his keys or something…" she mumbled to herself as she forced herself up to go let him in. She walked over and unlocked the deadbolt before opening the door a crack. "It's open…" she mumbled as she turned to walk back to her seat. A slender pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and Lin wheeled around to see it hadn't been Bumi, but Su. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you two! Where's-?"

"He had to go take a call with some 'brass' as he called it. Just me, I'm afraid you wasted your trip." Lin smirked, Su still holding her slightly. Finally she relented and gave her sister a hug so she would release her. Su pulled back after a minute, a small smile on her face.

"Well I can still see you! How's it been since I left?" she asked, walking over to the couch and plopping down. She slid off her shoes and reclined into the corner and stretched her arms, settling them behind her head.

"Been fine… Just the _two_ of us. _Alone._" Lin smirked, she wouldn't push Su away considering without her then Lin wouldn't have gotten together with Bumi. "Uh, tea? Or something?"

"What've you got for the 'or something'?" she smiled, leaning forward.

"Bumi went to the market, there's a bit of everything. I could make something or if you want like… crackers. I don't know." she shrugged and walked over to the kitchen, "Crackers?"

"Sure that sounds fine…" Su wasn't really hungry but wanted to take advantage of Lin while she was being hospitable. Lin came back over with a small plateful of crackers, setting them in front of Su. She sat on the opposite side of the couch, adjusting into the corner like her sister had. Su started to absent-mindedly eat a cracker as she looked at her sister and thought of something to say. "Uh…"

Lin looked up, "What?"

Su looked away and finished the cracker, "Nothin'." She picked up another and took a small bite.

"C'mon Su you can't start with something like that and then say it was nothing, it was obviously _something_. What was it?" Lin crossed her arms impatiently.

"It was nothing, really! Just…" Lin rolled her eyes at how Su was avoiding what she wanted to say. "I've been thinking about the other day." she cocked her head to the side quickly and then back to normal before giving a shrug.

"What _about_ the other day, might I ask?" Lin raised her eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Bumi…" she said quietly.

Lin sighed, "What _about_ Bumi?"

Su stopped talking and started munching on the crackers as if they were the most delicious thing in the world. Lin started to become annoyed and sat up, snatching away the plate.

"What about Bumi?!"

"He was really good."

"Yes. He was. He _is_. Anything else? Or can we move on?" Lin put the crackers back and took one for herself.

"Could he and I… maybe, I mean if you're ok with it… Just one more time?"

Lin coughed, "What? You expect to get me into a relationship, get both him and I _drunk_, have sex with us, and then come back a week later and ask me if you can have him again? Oh yeah sure, let me just go saddle my flying pig to go pick him up."

"Oh pleaseeeeee? Just a little one…? Su begged, getting onto her knees on the floor. "A quick one, like 10 minutes? I'll do anything you want. Anyyyything. Please?"

"Anything? Anything at all. Fine, but I get to have you do _anything_." Lin smiled, and Su realized it might have been a big mistake to say anything.

"Yay! When'll he be home?" Su got back on the couch with a smile.

"Not for another hour or so. He said that long but it might be longer. I really don't know. In the meantime…" Lin smiled and got up, heading to the door and throwing the deadbolt she had left open earlier. "Strip."

Su blinked, thinking she had misheard. "What was that?"

"Strip. Naked. Right now. You said anything, so until Bumi gets home, you need to do everything I say." Lin's hands went to her hips and she stared at Su, who was dumbfounded. Soon she realized Lin wasn't kidding and undressed, leaving her clothes on the couch. Soon Su was completely nude and sitting on the couch. "Come on." Lin nodded for Su to follow as she walked into the bedroom and took her own clothing off. Su realized what she was going to have her do, but couldn't stop the little smile on her face. She waited for Lin's commands.

Lin tossed her clothes to the side and crawled into bed, without Bumi there she had been about to get herself off when Su showed up. And given how Su had been that night, and what she was asking of Lin, it was only fair to ask the same of Su. She turned herself to look over her shoulder.

"Come here." Lin's rear swayed side to side as Su walked over and stood at the edge of the bed. Since Su had gotten Lin ready for Bumi the other night, Lin had been thinking about that feeling. At first it had been odd, but… Lin liked it. Not as much as what had come after, but enough that she wanted it again. "Do what you did the other day." Lin ordered and Su obeyed, spreading her apart and dragging her tongue across her star.

Lin gasped slightly, letting herself be treated to the rare feeling. Su slowly worked her sister up, bringing her finger to her sopping folds and inserting it, pumping her as she licked. Lin was already beyond the point of no return, needing release soon. Her juices ran down her leg as Su attended to her, still doing exactly as she was told.

Su worked her finger faster before adding another, the wetness of Lin's entrance coating them thoroughly. Lin gasped when she climaxed from the combined treatment, Su continuing on until Lin finished. Su's hand was slick with fluids, but she had only just begun. "Lay back." Lin moved out of the way for Su to lay down, half expecting what was next. Her suspicions were confirmed when Lin straddled her face and sunk her wetness onto her mouth.

Su didn't hold back, licking and sucking at her center. Lin's head went back as she was pleasured, Su working as much as she could to bring her to her end again. Her tongue was skilled, going fairly deep into her. Su sucked onto her clit, making Lin shudder and moan. She supported herself on the headboard as she was brought closer again to release.

Finally she cried out when Su gave her bud a nip with her teeth, the burst of feeling pushing her over. Su licked and sucked the juices that flowed from the first and second climaxes greedily. Lin finally fell back, spent for now. Su stayed in place as she was released from Lin's legs.

"Anything else?" Su chimed, crawling up and sitting cross-legged. Lin breathed heavily as she recovered, chest moving erratically. She shook her head slowly.

"Not right now…"

There was a sound in the other room and Su smiled, knowing she was free to do as she pleased soon enough. She got up and walked to the bedroom door. Bumi had gotten home and seemed in a foul mood, grumbling to himself. Su walked over to him, her mouth and hand still wet from Lin.

"Hey." she said as she closed the distance. Bumi turned with a smile that turned to shock when he saw here.

"Whoa, Su. I mean… Hi, but where's Li…" he saw the way her face and hand looked and put the two together. "You two…?"

"It was her condition…"

"Condition? Condition for what?" he asked, not having figured it out. Su walked the remaining distance and moved to her knees, grabbing his belt as he finally realized. He was surprised at Lin, but… Su was good that night, he wasn't going to complain.

Su's hands nimbly removed his pants and underwear with speed as his hardening member was freed. She took it in her hand and gave a few strokes to help him along. Soon he was as hard as ever, and she took him into her mouth. She started to take as much of him as she could, pressing herself until she felt hair tickle her nose. Su pulled off for a breath and then began to take him completely in a few more times but she settled soon for taking less of him so she could move more quickly.

Her hand cupped his sack and gave a light squeeze as she moved faster and faster. His hips had begun to move counter to her, making him get closer and closer to finishing. She squeezed again, making him groan. "Su I'm-" she ignored him and kept it up, sucking harder and even scraping her teeth along the underside of his rod. It twitched and shot a torrent of sticky fluid into her mouth, spurting enough she had to swallow some so there was room for all of it.

When he was finished she gave his testes another small squeeze before releasing him and sitting back on her legs, her tongue covered in his ooze. She tilted her head back and let it slide down her throat. "We aren't done yet." she winked.


	14. Chapter 14

[So I started this story on a request and really? I lost interest after the fifth chapter. I kept it going just because and now it's a chore to write for and I hate every chapter. So I'm gonna call this one complete and end it, might continue in the same _verse_ as them at that age, but no ties to this. So...

Sorry, I just hold myself to a higher standard and I cringe after reading this. I hate posting garbage and that's what this is to me. Just wanted to actually say that for everyone to see instead of just dropping this and not letting people know.]


End file.
